fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondos Hotel der Riesenraupen/Ungebetene Gäste im Hotel
Während sich die acht im Disney World einen schönen Tag machten, erreichten der Bulgare und seine Killer den Ort ihrer Begierde. "Da ist das alte Hotel! - Hier hat damals Gino Le Tout die große, blutige Satansmesse inszeniert und das letzte, das größte Opfer gebracht..." meinte der Baphometh-Diener. "Aber verdammt..." "Was meinen Sie, Boß? Stimmt irgend etwas nicht?" fragte einer der Killer. "Der alte Kasten sieht etwas unheimlich aus, klar, aber was stöhrt Sie daran?" - Ich meine... Sie haben doch irgendwie ein Faible für diese Dinge...!" "Ja - das stimmt alles haargenau! - Aber er ist wieder bewohnt, und das dürfte nicht sein!" "Woran sehen Sie das, Boß?" "Der Weinberg wurde rekultiviert...!" der Bulgare war auf's höchste angespannt. "Macht Eure Waffen feuerbereit! - Wir sehen uns an, wer sich an diesem verfluchten Ort niedergelassen hat!" "Geht klar, Boß!" Mit durchgeladenen Mpis nahmen die Gangster vor dem Hotel Aufstellung. Sie wussten ja noch nicht, dass ihre Erzfeinde hier am Kampf gegen den Drogenhandel arbeiteten, und ihren lukerativsten Geschäften damit das Wasser abgruben. Der Bulgare richtete seine kurzläufige Scorpion-Maschinenpistole auf das Türschloß, und zog den Stecher durch. Ein kurzer Feuerstoß genügte. Das Schloß wurde von den Kugeln zerfetzt und fast aus dem Holz herausgeschlagen. "Vorwärts!" Ein Fußtritt ließ die Tür auffliegen. "Na das nenn' ich Zufall! - Keiner zu Hause!" "Na ist doch kein Fehler! - Wenn keiner da ist, können wir ja das erledigen, was Sie vorhatten!" "Idiot! - Zu aller erst finden wir raus, was hier los ist! - Wer weiß, wer sich hier eingenistet hat..." "Na gut, Boß! - Durchsuchen wir also die Bude!" Sie begannen das Hotel zu durchstöbern, und nach weniger als einer Viertelstunde wusste der Bulgare, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. "Mondo - Dr. Marvin Mondo... verflucht!" Der Bulgare fasste es kaum. "Der Mann, der mich damals in München fertiggemacht hat! - Und seine verdammten Freunde hat er auch mitgebracht...!" "Mondo - wer ist das, Boss?" wollte einer der Killer wissen. "So'n Typ vom Film... wie in „Mondo Canibale“?" "Sie Blödmann! - Dr. Marvin Mondo ist die größte Katastrophe, die mir begegnet ist, seid ich es mit dem Hundesohn John Sinclair zu tun hatte!" "Sinclair? - Der berühmt-berüchtigte Yard-Bulle?" "Genau der! - Und Marvin Mondo ist ebenso gefährlich! - Er hat zahlreiche Leute hinter Gitter gebracht, die um Klassen besser waren, als Ihr alle zusammen..." "Was wollen Sie damit sagen Boss? - Wir sind Profis, das wissen Sie ganz genau, und wir verstehen unseren Job!" wandte einer der Männer gekränkt ein. "So? - Dieser Mr. Mondo hat sogar Akkim Samaran festgenagelt, und das will wirklich was heißen..." Der Bulgare sah in die Runde. "In München, da hat er mein großes Geschäft mit der Syntho-Droge zerschlagen ... und immer ist er an irgendwelchen großen Experimenten!" "Große Experimente? - Dann könnte er womöglich auch n' Rezept für eine neue Droge erfinden? - Was, womit wir noch mehr Geld machen könnten, als mit LSD, Angeldust, Meskalin und Speed?" "Vergiß es! - Diesen Mondo interessieren nur das Wohl der Menschheit... und künstliche Lebensformen! - Für uns würde der nie arbeiten! - Es sei denn, wir hätten seinen Adoptivsohn Mex!" das Gesicht des Bulgaren verzog sich zu einem gemeinem Grinsen. "Aber es sieht aus, als hätten diese 3 Wissenschaftler nicht bloß Mex sondern auch all die übrigen Bälger mitgebracht, mit denen sie sich gewöhnlich umgeben!" "Und?" die Handlanger des Bulgaren begriffen nicht ganz, was daran so erfreulich sein sollte. "Wir werden die Bengels als Geiseln nehmen, und dann müssen Mondo und Co nach unserer Pfeife tanzen! - So einfach ist das..." erklärte der Superverbrecher. "Und später opfern wir sie dann Baphometh!" Er lachte höhnisch. "Aber zu erst einmal sehe ich mir die Aufzeichnungen an! - Diese übergroßen Raupen haben bestimmt einen Zweck!" Als der Bulgare sich durch die Aufzeichnungen der Wissenschaftler durchgearbeitet hatte, sah er klarer. "Ich weiß jetzt, wozu diese Sch...viecher dienen sollen! - Dieser Mistkerl Mondo und seine ehrenwerten Freunde Kongre und Meutrier wollen damit den Drogenanbau bekämpfen! - Ich schätze, wir sind genau im rechten Moment gekommen!" "Wieso, Boss?" seine Helfer verstanden nicht ganz. "Sie haben sich doch vollständig auf Designerdrogen spezialisiert!" "Noch! - Aber wenn ich diese Raupen gezielt einsetze, kann ich damit große Teile der weltweiten Opium- und Koka-Produktion unter meine Kontrolle bringen!" der Bulgare lachte böse, kalt und gemein. "Das wird meine Macht steigern, und die Baphomeths auch! - Denn mit dem Geld, das ich dann verdiene, kann ich noch mehr Menschen auf den Weg der Hölle führen! - Und es wird viel Geld sein, sehr viel...!" "Dann sollen wir die Raupen nicht töten?" "Natürlich nicht, Ihr Deppen! - Wir nehmen sie mit, wenn wir hier verschwinden... aber vorher rechnen wir noch mit Mondo und Co ab!" der Bulgare ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Männer so schwer von Begriff waren. Die Killer hatten ihre Qualitäten, aber eben auf anderen Gebieten. "Hoffentlich kommen die heute noch wieder - ansonsten könnte es hier etwas langweilig werden!" meinte einer der Gangster, was ihm einen Rüffel vom Boss einbrachte. "Hier langweilt sich keiner! - Zuerst schafft ihr die Autos aus dem Blickfeld - und zwar nur die, mit denen wir gekommen sind!" "Ich meine, ... das ist ja wohl klar, Chef, dass wir nur unsere Wagen wegfahren sollen!" die Gangster des Baphomethdieners kamen sich leicht veräppelt vor. "Ich wollte nur vermeiden, dass Ihr das als Aufforderung anseht, die Leihwagen von Mondo, Kongre und Co zu klauen!" Der Killerboss grinste ironisch. "Ich bezahle Euch als professionelle Hitmen (Unterbezeichnung für Miet- oder Auftragskiller) und nicht für's Entwenden von Benzinkutschen!" "Okay Boß!" beeilten die Handlanger sich, zu antworten. "Und trödelt nicht rum! - Wenn Ihr wieder da seid, holen wir nämlich Ginos Kadaver aus seinem Grab, mit dem habe ich noch viel vor...!" Die Gangster taten, was ihr dämonischer Anführer befahl. Nach dem ihre Wagen außer Sichtweite geparkt waren, kamen sie zurück. Schaufel, Spitzhacke und schwarzmagische Utensilien aus dem Kofferraum brachten sie gleich mit. "Gut Männer, dann gehen wir in den Keller, und reißen den Boden auf! - Wenn wir die Leiche freigelegt haben werden wir den Schüler Alleister Crowleys zu neuem Leben erwecken! - Und dann..." Den Rest behielt der Bulgare für sich, aber es war klar, dass er mit Hilfe des jetzt toten und nach der Beschwörung untoten Killers Angst und Schrecken verbreiten würde. Das blanke Grauen würde regieren, wenn es erst einmal soweit war. Die Kellertüre war abgeschlossen, aber da half die Bleispritze des Baphometh-Gangsters, wie schon bei der Haustür. Der Boden des Kellers war mit massiven Steinen gefliest. Ihn aufzureißen bedeutete viel Arbeit. ...was die Verbrecher und im speziellen den Bulgaren natürlich nicht abschrecken konnte. - Und so erwartete Mondo und Co. eine Eine böse Überraschung bei der Rückkehr. Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten Kategorie:Mr. Mondos Hotel der Riesenraupen